Star vs the Forces of Internet
by redhfics
Summary: starfire is a naive girl in an unknown world for her. what s the worst that she could make with access to world wide web?


Teen Titans: star vs the forces of internet

ACT I: /pol/fire

-so…tell me more about this thing called internet-starfire said

Raven was sick of starfire interrupting her Reading, so she give her a laptop and showed her some websites, till they arrived to an imageboard home page.

-ok star, pay attention: in this website you can access to cool conversations about funny stuff: you can look origami, cartoons and cooking. Just reply a post with with buttons and you´re ready to go-

-ok friend raven, this looks interesting. Can i learn more about earth this way?-

-sure…now let me alone a Little…i´m trying to read-

Raven left star alone, and she started to surf the imageboard

-politics? Mmm…sounds like a good place to start. I guess that people in here will give me a healthy and nice lesson-

Little star didn´t know what she were about to face...

In the first browsing, she was learning a lot about politics, her mind was open to knowledge and experiences that she didn´t thought were posible before. After a while surfing the web, star turned off the laptop and said:

-ufff…that really was a glorious learning experience. I feel enlightened. Who thought that lurking and posting a Little on the internet would make me so wise?-

She was eager to share her new knowledge with friends, but the danger alarm sounded and all titans scrambled to action.

The place was a bank, it had been robbed, but all the witnesses had been converted in Stone, so robin said:

-this is strange…any of you have a clue that who could be behind that?-

This was her chance…star raised her hand eagerly, robin asked her:

-do you know something, star?-

-yes!-

-well…tell us-

-it´s obvious if you think about it: It was jews fault-

-excuse me?-

-yes…the jews are behind all the bad in the world. Probably they stole that money to fund terrorists groups and keep pressing the liberal agenda and make the degeneracy legal in america-

-what?-beastboy said

-yes, that´s one of the reasons that we need a real holocaust, race war now!-

-are you feeling well, starfire?-

-no beastboy…because Hitler did nothing wrong and we need him now more than ever-

-yeah…whatever. Let´s keep searching for clues boys-robin said

-please, you are not taking seriously the threat that the jews represent. We need to gas those fucking kikes-

-star, maybe you need some rest, get back to the tower and sleep a Little-robin said to her

-ok…just remember, jews are bad news-she said, before go

-what´s going on with her?-beastboy asked

-i got no idea, maybe she´s just tired-raven answered

ACT 2: star/b/ire

-show my tits? Why?-starfire asked to herself when she got back to the computer

People in internet was asking that she showed´em her boobs, because she said that she were a girl

-what´s a timestamp?...oh, i see…so, if i take a photo of my tits with a date written in a paper will you stop calling me a newfag?-she wrote

-ok…you earthlings have some weird customs-

She took off her blouse and took a photo of her breast, with a paper with the date and send it to the people in internet.

-um…yes, i´m less than 21 years old, why do you ask? You want more, you say?-

Star thought a Little and said:

-really that people on the internet are very exigent. But i think that i´m fitting-

She got naked and started to take photos of herself and send them to the page, receiving all kind of compliments of people, and some commentaries about something called CP, but after a while, she saw in the webpage something about being "banned"

-weird…the webpage isn´t working anymore-

later that day, she was dresssed again when titans returned to the tower. She went to say hello and said:

-dear friends…i was missing you!-

-how do you feel?-robin asked

-pretty great. Did you catch those filthy kikes?-

-well…it was just mumbo that used a new kind of magic wand…-robin said

-…and we totally kick his butt-cyborg added

-oh glorious…but we shouldn´t keep down the guard. Jews could be hidden ploying their next attack-

Days later, she was using the webpage again, using something called proxy, she wasn´t sharing nudes anymore because she learned that she could be banned if she said her age and posted photos later. Now she was getting involved in fetishes.

-oh, that looks like a pretty cool boypussy. Fukken saved. Who could have thought that boys could be so cute?-

Robin was passsing by to the fridge and star said:

-robin please come here!-

-wow…you really are enjoying that internet, right?-

-yes…could you please turn around?-

-um…sure-

Star looked robin´s butt and said:

-mmm…sure you have a very tight boypussy, robin-

-what?-robin said turning around again

-yes…i have some lube, would you like to try my feminine dick tonight, pretty boy?-

-star…it´s better that you see a doctor-

ACT 3: sta/r9k/ire

The next day, she was floating around the tower and saw cyborg and beastboy playing some games.

-booya! Take this finishing combo!-

-ah…c´mon! This isn´t fair!-

-accept your defeat bb!-

-another round!-

-implying that this game is enjoyable-starfire said

-what did you say?-asked beastboy

-i feel so full of sorrow that my two token friends are kinda fucking casuals-

-Are you feeling okay? You're making less sense than usual-cyborg aid

-Friends, you are both unwashed casuals. When will you abandon the flatscreen television and join me in the PC master race?-

-Look, Star: Beastie and I are just trying to play some Slobberknockers II over here. Why don't you go see what Robin is doing?"-cyborg said

Starfire floats away, sadly.

-That feeling when no romantic partner. Probably they´re just fall for those fucking stacies-

She went directly to the laptop and start writing:

-it´s hard to be a fembot, stacy thundercunt has all so easy-

Answers started to flood her

-what do you mean that i´m living in easy mode? Maybe i´m not a hambeast but my JLPTBBQWTF exam says that probably i have autism and psychosis. Having a cock between your legs gives you a hell of benefits-

More writing

-no…i´m not a slut, well, being almost raped by horny gordanians in my times of prisoner doesn´t count as losing my virginity. You all are nothing but a bunch of fucking creeps. Stay away from my board normies REEEEEEE!-

More writing and responses

-oh, that´s a pretty cute froggie. But that White guy is always being tormented by that frog, maybe that frog is an analogy of the minorities oppressing the White race-

Later that morning, raven enter the room, and sees starfire at the computer, and say:

-Have you seen Cyborg? The generator is acting weird again-

-I believe he is in the ghetto, committing 50% of violent crime despite only accounting for 15% of the population-

-What... What are you even talking about?-

Starfire massages her temple with a sigh.

-It is quite troublesome that you are being this cuckolded. You must go back to Tumblr-

-Do you even know what Tumblr is?-

Starfire screams at the top of her lungs

-REE! REE! GET OUT OF MY BOARD YOU FUCKING NORMIE!-

-you need profesional help-

…

Days later, trigon was attacking the world again, he found a way to return from hell. titans were pretty much defeated. trigon is monologuing:

-It was a valiant effort, children. For a while, one would almost believe that you might have won. That you could have delayed the inevitable destruction of your pitiful way of life. But you may consider this a lesson in humility. Your last lesson, in point of fact. No being in this world or the next could hope to stand against the might of Tri…-

Pushing herself up off the ground, Starfire looks up defiantly

-Too long! Did not read!-

-You dare raise your voice to-

-OP is a faggot!-

-I will scorch you clean from the…-

-Reveal your mammaries or begone!-

-TRIGON DOES NOT POSSESS BREASTS!-screams

-Reveal your feminine penis!-

-My WHAT?! I have had enough of this nonsense! Do you know, girl, that you speak to a god? An instrument of cosmic destruction? I will…-

-Sage!-she screams

-What? Do not interrupt….-

-Sage!-

-You…-

-Sage!-

-Stop!-

-Sage! Sage! SAGE!-

Trigon sick and confused, returns to hell, star saved the world being an internet autist. But back again at the tower, titans said:

-no more internet for you, missy!-

-what? why?-

-you´re being a huge pain in the butt-

-well…then all of you are being a huge bunch of faggots!-

-stop it star, you´re being too rude with your vocabulary-

-race war now!-

And that´s how starfire never was allowed to touch a computer again

THE END


End file.
